Two Brothers
by Emerald Leviney
Summary: When Serenity visits Joey for the summer with some terrible news, he turns to the one person who could possibly help him.


**Hi! I randomly decided to start writing stories again! Even though I really should update ones I have, I had this idea and wanted to write it. I don't foresee it being a very long fic, probably a few parts. This particular chapter isn't SUPER interesting, just trying to set things up for the future! Enjoy! Please R&R if you so please! Thanks for reading! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Joey couldn't wait for summer: no school, no work and plenty of time to play Duel Monsters. It _also _meant he'd have more time to spend with Serenity. In just a few weeks she would be back in Domino City for the summer. Joey was aware that he wasn't always the best at everything he did, but he did know that he was, at the very least, a good brother. Serenity meant the world to him and he always looked forward to his summers with her.

"Hey Joey!" Tristan waved as Joey exited the school.

"Hey, Tristan!" he replied.

"When does your sister get here?"

"Tristan, how many times am I going to tell ya! You're not getting with Serenity."

"Now Joey, if your sister falls for my charm and dashing good looks, would you really want to keep her away from her true love?"

"Tristan Taylor, there is no way that you will ever by Serenity's true love," Joey said walking ahead of him.

"Aw c'mon man! Cut me some slack," Tristan said hitting him on the back.

"Where's Yugi?" Joey asked, ignoring Tristan's last plea. Tristan sighed and stretched a bit.

"Not sure, haven't seen him all day," Tristan said.

"Did he come to school today? I hope so," Joey said, looking downwards. Yugi and the Pharaoh had been separated for almost year now and Yugi was still getting used to it. They were _all_ still getting used to the fact that was now just Yugi. "I think he must be lonely," Joey said sadly. "But he's such a strong person."

"Yeah and he's got all of us," said Tristan. Joey nodded in agreement, but he knew deep down that it probably wasn't the same.

* * *

><p>"Seto! Seto!" Mokuba Kaiba ran upstairs to his brother Seto's room.<p>

"Welcome home, Mokuba," Kaiba said, not looking away from what he was typing.

"Are you…busy?" Mokuba asked, approaching the desk. Kaiba resisted the urge to scoff. When wasn't Seto Kaiba busy? Multi-million dollar gaming companies didn't just run themselves, but he wasn't about to snap at his brother. He had plenty of people to snap at and there was no need to upset the boy.

"Not entirely," he said hesitantly. He didn't want to get into a long discussion with Mokuba. "How was school?"

"It was boring, I can't wait for summer!" he cheered. "I don't get _why_ I even have to go to school," he grumbled. "You don't." Seto backed up and turned to face Mokuba.

"Because, I'm running the company," Seto said.

"I could run the company for a bit, we could alternate, every other week!" Mokuba suggested.

"No." Seto said. Mokuba was smart for his age, but he couldn't run the company. No way. "You're not ready," he said, turning back to his computer. Mokuba puffed air out of his cheeks.

"Fine," he whined slightly. "Are you going to host a new tournament this summer?" Mokuba asked. Seto paused his typing. He hadn't really thought about hosting another tournament. After Battle City and the Grand Championship, he wasn't sure if he really had the time. He was so busy with Kaiba Land and Duel technology that the idea of a new tournament hadn't even crossed his mind. He did like the idea of having another chance at beating Yugi.

"It's an interesting thought," he sat for a moment.

"I know you want another chance to beat Yugi," Mokuba prodded. Kaiba frowned. Though his brother had read his mind, he wasn't looking to hear it aloud. "Sorry," he said sensing his brother's anger at the topic. Kaiba stood and shut his laptop.

"I'm going to the office. You should do your homework," Kaiba said. Mokuba could tell his brother's mind was reeling.

"Can I do it there?" he asked.

"Fine," Seto responded and left the room quietly.

"Eeesh," Mokuba sighed, realizing he probably shouldn't have said anything.

* * *

><p>Joey left Tristan at the normal intersection, but he decided to stop by Yugi's house before he made his way home. No one was going to be at his father's apartment anyway. He knocked on the door of the game shop and Yugi opened it.<p>

"Hey Joey, what are you doing here?" he asked smiling.

"Hey Yug!" Joey said entering the shop. "Eh, I dunno, I just didn't feel like going home. I thought maybe you'd like the company!"

"I was just adding some new cards to my deck," Yugi said, leading Joey upstairs to his room. Joey loved talking about Duel Monsters with Yugi. It took his mind off of things and he was sure it did the same for Yugi. Lately Yugi seemed a little sad when talking about the game.

"I wonder if Rich Boy will hold another tournament this summer," Joey said trying to spark some conversation into Yugi.

"Maybe. I wouldn't be surprised!" he replied smiling again.

"Well this time I'm gonna beat ya!" Joey said pumping his fist in the air. Yugi laughed and shrugged.

"Good luck!" he smirked.

"Hey! I could do it!" Joey yelled.

"I'm sure you could! I think Kaiba would kill you though," Yugi said thinking aloud. The two boys laughed.

"I will take you on right now!" Joey cheered pulling out his deck.

"Alright!" Yugi said happily. Anything to make Yugi feel happy again

* * *

><p>"Hi dad," Joey yelled into the apartment. No answer. <em>Typical<em>, he thought. He dropped his backpack and slipped off his shoes. He walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer, checking out his options. After spending a few hours with Yugi he was hungry. He probably could've eaten dinner with Yugi and his Grandpa, but he didn't want to be a burden.

"Joey?" a feminine voice called from behind him.

"Eh?" he said turning around to see Serenity standing in front of him. "Serenity!" he cheered and hugged her.

"Joey!" she said hugging him back tightly.

"You're here! But…Why are you here exactly?" Joey asked confused.

"I just wanted to see you," she said.

"But it's so much earlier than I expected," he said happily.

"I figured it'd be a nice surprise," she said.

"It is!" he said. The two walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So are you here for good? Or just visiting for this weekend?" He couldn't believe his sister was here sitting in front of him. It felt like summer already. They could go to the beach and play Duel Monsters. He would keep Tristan away from her as he always had to. Tea would take her shopping and they would have "girl time", whatever that meant. Joey loved the summer time and now with Serenity being here, school could not end fast enough for the blonde teen.

"Well…actually I really needed to talk to you about something Joey."

* * *

><p>Kaiba sat at his desk typing furiously. There was always something to do: file a report, listen to complaints about malfunctioning equipment, answer phone calls about nothing. Mokuba sat on the couch reading his book. Seto always wondered why Mokuba chose to come into the office with him instead of choosing to stay in his comfortable bed to do his reading. Seto would kill to be able to relax in bed with a good book, but he knew that wasn't gong to happen anytime soon.<p>

"Mr. Kaiba, some boy is here to see you…a Mr. Wheeler," his secretary buzzed in on the phone. Mokuba looked up.

"Joey?"

"What could he want," Kaiba snapped angrily.

"Maybe we should find out?" Mokuba said. Seto rolled his eyes. Mokuba would be disappointed if he didn't let Joey in.

"Let him in."

The door opened and Joey walked in slowly.

"Hi Joey!" Mokuba said cheerfully.

"Hey…Mokuba," he said slowly. "What's up?"

"We should be ask you that Wheeler," Kaiba said standing. "Why are you interrupting my precious time?"

"Look Kaiba, I know that you…don't like me very much." Kaiba scoffed and turned his head away from Joey. At the very least he was smart enough to know that. "But…I really need your help," he stammered, obviously nervous.

"Out with it, Wheeler."

"I need to borrow money…" he mumbled.

"What was that?" Kaiba said.

"I need to borrow money from you!" he yelled. "I know you got plenty!"

"Tch, and why would you think I would ever give any of my money to you," Kaiba remarked snidely.

"My sister," he began slowly. "My sister's eye operation didn't work fully and unless she get a follow-up operation…she's going to go blind again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading Chapter 1! R&amp;R with your thoughts! I'd love comments! <strong>


End file.
